It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?
by tfssmile
Summary: When Mary and her friend find out that their friend is friends with McFly, they almost die with excitement. When they go to a party, Mary finds out that she might be stuck in a strange love triangle with two band members... Rubbish summary. Basically a McFly fanfic for a friend. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

"So yeah did I tell you that my mum's best friend's daughter is best friends with Dougie Poynter and he's having a party tonight which she is invited to and she invited me so I am inviting you?!" Briony gasped for air as she finished the very long sentence; that she didn't take a breath in. But I didn't care that she almost fell over because I was too busy what I was going to wear to the freakin' McFly party tonight! I ran upstairs to my bedroom of our joint house. "Mary wait, I, I… can't… run…" I turned around to see my best friend desperately trying to crawl her way up the stairs. Yeah, she has problems.

After many hours of getting ready, and it really was MANY hours, we were ready to go. Briony's very lucky friend, who is called Megs, picked us up and took us to the band house. We were very excited but somehow, Briony was calmer than I was. When we were nearly the house, we could recognise it from a mile away, after seeing it in many videos. We both gasped in unison.

We stood outside the house and Megs rang the doorbell. "Dude!" Dougie yelled as he opened the door, "more dudes!" He yelled with the same joy as he saw us. You could tell he was already a bit too jolly.

He waved frantically at us, and let us in. I was in awe of the house, until my eyes fell on a perfectly tones back, belonging to a certain McFly member.


	2. Chapter 1

I couldn't take my eyes off of the magnificent sight before my eyes. Until Harry turned around to reveal his equally perfectly toned chest and abs. Briony whispered, "shut your mouth, you look like a fish." I blushed.  
"I'm sorry, I'm kind of in awe right now," I whispered back. Harry's eyes caught mine and we kind of stared at each other for a while until the 'contest' was broken, as Danny had ran down the stairs wearing a mankini. I have never laughed so much in my life, and neither had anyone else by the looks of it. Briony had her head in her hands. She had this thing were even if she didn't know the person, or it was one of her idols, she would get really embarrassed when they did something stupid. I nudged her and told her to look. We were greeted with the view of Danny's arse. Once again I was in awe.  
Tom walked in a few minutes later, and Danny jumped on him, arse wiggling in the air as they landed on the floor. "Danny, get the _fuck_ off me!" Tom half yelled, half giggled, as the pair rolled around the floor, quickly turning into a wrestling match.  
After the very sweaty ordeal was over, they both got up and brushed them selves down. Well Tom did, Danny kinda struggled to, as what he was wearing was a bit on the small side. Then Danny, being who he is, and in his drunken state, managed to accidentally spill a whole beer over Tom.  
"For fuck's sake Danny." He mumbled under this breath, as he took off this soaked shirt and threw it onto the sofa behind them. Now it was Briony's turn to be in awe. I nudged her with my elbow; smirking. Yeah, she didn't notice. "Now who's the fish?" I whispered to her; giggling. She too like I did, turned a bright shade of red.  
"Can we help you? Did you enjoy the show?" Harry laughed turning to us.  
"That will be a fiver each please." Tom also laughed. Being the idiots we are, we actually reached for our purses, which we quickly realised we didn't have. "Hey, we were joking! We aren't _that _mean" They laughed again. It was only then that I realised Danny had gone. He then came up behind me, and made me jump, bearing in mind I have never met him before and he is in my favourite band, this made me jump _a lot._ Harry glared at him. I wonder why. Tom mumbled something about finding Dougie. As he walked past us, he nodded to Briony to follow him. She did, and she looked like a puppy following its owner. That left me with Harry and Danny.  
"So, come her often?" Danny, who was now in normal clothes, slid his arm around me. Harry tutted, "of course she doesn't, this is the first time we've met her."  
He looked at Harry, "god just trying to be polite," then looked back at me, "would you like to come here more often?" I nodded, "good, because I want you to be too." I then felt his lips on mine. As much as I would have liked to enjoy it, and don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but the taste of alcohol was overpowering, and it didn't _feel _right. Not to mention the fact that it was probably the drink talking and Harry had just stormed out the room. When _I_ pulled away, Danny looked around the room and said, "where's Harry gone?"  
"He stormed out."  
"Oh... I should probably go after him..." Danny said guiltily; getting up and leaving me there. Being the nosey person I am, I followed him.  
He went up the stairs and once again I recognised everything. He stopped outside a room, most probably Harry's, so I waited on the stairs. "Harry mate?" He knocked and the door opened slowly. Once he was in the room, I tiptoed across the landing and stopped outside Harry's bedroom, placing my ear carefully to the door.  
"Mate, I was all ready to talk to her and you just barged in with your bloody stupid antics and took her away from me!" I heard Harry shout.  
"I'm sorry... but she's gorgeous, I mean, how could I not get in there?"  
"Well, you could have let me have my chance." Harry sighed.  
"I'll go and talk to her now, see if she'll speak to you..." Oh shite. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, going back to my original position in the living room.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hi, um, I just realised I don't know your name.." Danny laughed nervously as he sat down beside me.  
"Mary." I nodded. For some reason I felt the need to hold his hand. I don't know why, it felt like the right thing to do. Like in films.  
"Mary, _god you're prett_y, umm, do you mind talking to Harry?"  
"No, not at all. Where did he go?" I tried to act out the fact I didn't know where he'd gone the best I could, but my acting wasn't great. Luckily Danny wasn't the smartest tool in the box, and the drunkness helped.  
"In his room, I'll take you." He took my hand instead, and pulled me up from the floor _when and why was I on the floor?! _and as we walked the room, we passed Briony being kissed forcefully against a wall by Tom. Casual. "Is that your mate?" Danny laughed as we walked up the stairs.  
"Yepp, looks like she's having fun." I giggled.  
"Aww, it's cute." Danny said. I would have never expected him to say that. Suddenly, we were outside Harry's door. "We have reached your destination," Danny said like a SatNav, "this is where I leave you."  
I knocked the door after much consideration, and entered after I heard a faint, "come in."  
"Oh, hi..." Harry, who was still shirtless, blushed as he looked up from the TV.  
"I'm Mary by the way, just in case you were wondering."  
"Hi Mary." he patted the bed for me to sit opposite him, "what brings you here?"  
"You asked me to come here." I giggled. _Why did I once again feel the need to hold his hand? _  
"Oh yeah," he giggled nervously, looking at the TV for few seconds before turning back to me, "I just want to say that you are stunning, you really are. I also want to ask you if you are free tomorrow night?" I mentally checked on diary, but then again I was never busy. On Saturday nights Briony and I generally just stayed in and ate loads of pizza and popcorn whilst watching many films. We aren't very interesting people...  
"Nothing!" I said, maybe a bit too eagerly.  
Harry was a bit taken a back. _Oh shit, I've ruined it for myself._ "Excellent! I'll pick you up at 7?" He smiled.  
"Sounds great!"  
"I'll get the details off of Megs, do you want to go downstairs for a drink?"  
"Sure!"

I wasn't really feeling up for alcohol, so I talked to Harry for a bit and then went to find Briony. I found her on the stairs next to Tom, laughing uncontrollably about what looks like nothing. She spotted me and reached out to pull me closer, failing obviously. "Look Mary, look! I have odd socks on!" And they both laughed even more; nearly falling off the stairs.  
"Okay Briony, I think it might be time to go home."  
"Oh," Tom pulled a sad face, "leaving so soon? The party's just getting started!"  
"You sound like my mum!" Briony slurred, attempting to get up, but almost falling face first down the 3 steps. With my ninja like skills, I caught hold of her. "Yeah, it really is time to go." The scary thing was that I was only with Harry for about half an hour. How the hell had she drunk that much and it had done that to her in half an hour?! After dealing with the protesting, I managed to call a cab, and get us both in.

We got home, and put Briony to bed. I brushed my teeth, changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed; staring at the ceiling. A load of thoughts came into my head. This morning, I had been a normal McFly fan, who had just been told she was going to a McFly party. After leaving that party, I had managed to be kissed by one of the guitarists and been asked out on a date with the drummer.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up earlier than anticipated. Today felt like it was going to a good day. Oh yeah, I know why, **I was going on a freakin' date with freakin' Harry Judd from freakin' McFly!  
**"Mary, please, shut the fuck up!" Briony yelled from across the hall. It was then that I realised I had shouted to the world. I pulled on some clothes and skipped down the stairs to make breakfast. I grabbed a random McFly album on the way down; whistling to myself. Placing the CD in the stereo, and turning it up full volume, I quickly realised it was Radio:ACTIVE. Perfect! Half way through 'lies', Briony walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "You look like death! Bacon?" I offered her the freshly cooked meat.  
"I _feel_ like death. No thanks." I nodded and continued to air-guitar my way around the kitchen, "Mary, I do _love_ McFly and you know that, but _Radio:ACTIVE_ played at _full volume_ at _9:00am _in the morning? _Really?_"  
"Yepp! I said cheerily, "SO HERE'S ANOTHER SONG FOR THE RADIO!" I yelled, making Briony wince.  
"What actually happened last night?!" She put her head in her hands.  
"You got really drunk then both you and Tom started laughing about your odd socks..."  
"Oh dear god."  
"But the funny thing was, you weren't actually wearing odd socks... in fact, you weren't even wearing socks." I laughed.  
"And this was in front of Tom Fletcher? Oh my god."  
"Haha, he won't remember any of it, he was just as drunk as you were... Why don't you ring him?"  
"Mary... how the hell can I ring him?!"  
"Like this." I ran upstairs leaving her sitting there. I walked into her bedroom; grabbing her phone off of the bedside table. Running back down the stairs, I scrolled through her contacts and found 'Tom Fletcher'. "Here you go." I smiled. As if by magic, the phone started to ring, showing Tom's caller ID on the screen. "What? Erm. Ahh." She said before running out the room, leaving me to think about the day and _what the fuck_ was I going to wear tonight? Typical girl problems.

**(A.N. The chapter's are really short. Sorry about this...)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Why are you so happy today?!" Briony asked as we walked into town to find an outfit for tonight and to pop into starbucks.  
"Didn't you hear me this morning when I shouted to the world? I'm going on a date with Harry tonight." I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.  
"Harry who?" She looked very puzzled. I genuinely face palmed.  
"Briony, you are smarter than this. _There's only one Harry really, isn't there?_" I said, putting on the stupid voice just to patronise her.  
"Pftt... I was kidding... Pftt... I know it's Harry Judd... god." She said guiltily, "but I'm so happy for you! Ahh!" And then she started jumping up and down. _I don't know you, I seriously do not know this woman..._ We walked into a random clothes shop and Briony started skipping around, "Clothes, clothes clothes." She was suddenly a lot more, well lively, than she was this morning. I was just walking around minding my own business, to be honest, I didn't even know why I was in a dress shop. Until my eyes fell on a certain black number which made my eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. I am generally a t-shirts, jeans and converse kinda girl, as is Briony, but even she was staring at it. "Buy it." She said to me.  
"What? Why? I'm not a dress person..."  
"Get it... you like it, Harry will love it, you'll fall in love, dreams come true etc..." Now Briony was one to exaggerate and I didn't usually believe it, but because it was Harry Judd we were talking about, I just had to.

We were sat in starbucks. Wow, our lives are interesting. Every so often, Briony's phone would go off. She look at it, and then giggle; text back and put it down. "Who ya texting?" I said like the girl from Phineas and Ferb, as she replied for the umpteenth time. "Oh it doesn't matter." She blushed putting her phone down and taking a sip of her coffee.  
"No. Tell me." I laughed.  
"It doesn't matter!"  
"It's Tom isn't it?"  
"Pftt... no..." I glared at her, "okay, how did you guess?"  
"You were laughing like that last night..." I smiled. It was nice to see her happy.  
"Okay, out of my social life, and into yours. That dress, wow." I took it out of the bag and held it up. It was still amazing.  
"Harry will be lost for words."  
"You really think so?" I asked.  
"Definitely. But before we make him loose his words," she downed the last of her coffee, "we need to get you shoes to match that dress. Come on!" She pulled me up and yanked me out of starbucks.


	6. Chapter 5

"How do I look?" I asked anxiously as I walked down the stairs.  
"Incredible... Harry will fall at your feet when he sees you." Briony said.  
"Dude, I don't look _that_ good!"  
"You look better than I do!" And I'm sorry to say, I did. She was wearing an old t-shirt with jogging bottoms; hair tied up and no make-up on.  
"So, what are you gonna do tonight then?" I asked, purposely avoiding her statement.  
"Well seeing as you are leaving me, I'm gonna sit at home and eat loads of pizza while watching movies." She grinned.  
"Why don't you invite Tom over?" I winked.  
"Shut up, we're just friends!" She blushed.  
"Ya know, you'll have the house to yourself..." I smirked, nudging her a little.  
"Stop!" She blushed a darker shade of red, but then the doorbell rang, "go on..." She said, pushing me to the door, and escaping the hall way. I breathed deeply before opening the door slowly to reveal a very smartly dressed Harry, holding a bunch of flowers. "Err hi... you look... err... great." He stuttered.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled.  
"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm for me to hold.  
"Yepp." I smiled again.

After a very enjoyable 15 minute car journey talking about random crap, we arrived at the place. Now I don't mean to sound stuck up, but being the person Harry is, I expected a 5 star restaurant. Instead, he took me to a very pretty park, and sat me down on the floor. I watched him set up a picnic mat, and all the food very nicely. I half regretted buying the dress as I was just sitting on grass but then again it was a lovely dress and I thought it was quite romantic what Mr Judd was doing. Eventually, everything was set up, and her invited me to sit on the mat. It was then that I realised he had purposely set up everything here so that we could see the view of the city. "Wow." I said, as I looked out to see the whole of London.  
"It is pretty wow, isn't it?" I turned back to look at him, "the reason I did this instead of a restaurant is because when I first met you, I realised that you didn't seem like a fancy restaurant kind of person. I know that sounds really rude, but I just thought you would find it more romantic if I did it this way. I..." He was talking for ages, so I silenced him with a kiss. After a few seconds he started to kiss back, and may I say that it was the best kiss I had ever had. Okay, I hadn't had that many, but it was _much_ better than Danny's sloppy alcoholic one last night. After he pulled away, he breathed deeply and said, "wow."  
"You are so much better than Danny." Did I mean to say that out loud? But being the arrogant person he is, he came back with, "I know I am."  
"Arrogant bastard." I joked, punching him playfully on the arm. I felt like I could be myself around Harry. I didn't have to be shy, or a girly girl. I could just be me, Mary Tidbury.  
After we had eaten the feast Harry had prepared, and it was a very nice feast, I asked if he wanted to come back to mine to watch films with me and Briony. "Will she mind?" He asked.  
"She shouldn't. Although she might mind the fact that she doesn't look the best."  
"Oh what's wrong? Is she ill or something?" Harry asked, seriously. I just laughed.  
"Do you not know the mind of a girl? She'll be worried because she has no make-up on and is just wearing a tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt."  
"Oh I don't care! It's not like she likes me is it?" He once again said seriously. This just caused me to laugh even more.  
"Harry, darling, you are the drummer of McFly who happen to be our _favourite_ band."  
"Oh really? Well, she'll be happy that Tom likes her then won't she?" He smirked.  
"Extremely happy! Right, should we go?" I grabbed his hand, and we walked to the car.

We walked into the house to hear the TV on in the living room. As we were about to walk in, we noticed Briony wasn't alone. "Hi Tom." Harry said, making both of them jump a lot. I high-fived him whilst laughing a lot. "And you said that you two were just friends..." I smirked, as I sat down next to her.  
"We are..."  
"Yes, because cuddling on a sofa definitely spells out friendship." I smirked again.


	7. Chapter 6

"So, are you two a couple now?" Briony asked, gesturing to Harry and I. Her and Tom had moved apart now, as I think the company had made them feel a bit awkward.  
"Erm.. I'm not sure..." I looked up at Harry for help.  
"Yeahh, I suppose it is." He smiled down at me, and held my hand, "so what about you two then?" Gesturing to Briony and Tom.  
"Nah." They said in unison. That caused us to laugh a lot.  
"You two have no clue do you?" I said, clapping my hands together, starting a major fit of giggles.  
"Okay Mary, it's not that funny, god." Briony said, folding her arms. Then Tom started to laugh too. She just glared at him.  
"What? She has an infectious laugh." He said holding his arms up in surrender.  
"See! Your _boyfriend_ agrees with me!" I said, putting emphasis on 'boyfriend' purposely to annoy her. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she jumped on me; tackling me on the floor.  
"Shut up! We are _just_ _friends_!"  
"Oh, but you want to be more than friends don't you?" I said purposely teasing her. She blushed _a lot.  
_"God, you two are like 5 year olds." Harry laughed from the sofa. We got up, quite flustered and brushed ourselves down.  
"Is this a frequent affair?" Tom asked through stifled chuckles.  
"Err.. kinda.." I answered, "friendly banter."  
"Right, it's getting late, I think I'll be taking off, Tom mate, you coming?" Harry said getting up and grabbing his coat.  
"Yeah mate. Thanks Briony for curing me boredom."  
"No problem, any time." They hugged and Tom gave me a thumbs up. We saw them to the door, as just as they were about to walk out, Harry spun around, and kissed me passionately on the lips. It was broken up when a cough came from behind him. "Harry, _you_ were the one that wanted to leave." Tom said. "Thanks for a great night. I'll ring you tomorrow." And he smiled. I nearly fainted. Oh my god that smiled nearly killed me.

**THE NEXT DAY**

****(Harry's POV)

"Somebody's happy!" Dougie giggled as I walked into the kitchen with a spring in my step and humming a tune, "did you get some last night?" He smirked.  
"Just because someone is happy doesn't mean they had sex last night Dougie!"  
"Well it does to me... and I had sex last night so therefore, me equals happy." She smiled a cheesy grin just to emphasise his his happiness. I was about to lecture him on why 'me equals happy' isn't correct grammar, when Danny walked in, humming the same familiar tune that I was a minute ago.  
"Danny, just a quick question... do you have sex last night?" Dougie asked him. I just face palmed, "oh god."  
"Yes, yes I did!"  
"And are you happy?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Proves my point!" Dougie turned to me, glaring at me.  
"Dougie, you are a sick minded child."  
"Why thank you, love you too." He smiled at me, and skipped off. God, he is strange.  
I checked the clock to see if it was a suitable time to ring Mary. 10 o'clock. That was suitable enough..ish, wasn't it? She picked up on the second from last ring, and all I heard was a groan.  
"Mary?"  
"Oh Harry! Hi!"  
"Sorry... did I wake you up?"  
"Yeahh.. kinda..."  
"Sorry, do you want me to ring back later?"  
"No, it's alright..." there was a pause, "actually can I ring you back a bit later?"  
"Sure!" I was really happy, and she was the main reason.  
"Right, speak to you later." After she hung up, I walked off to find Tom, and question him about his love life.


	8. Chapter 7

"So Harry came back last night then?" Briony said; smirking as I walked into the kitchen silently, switching on the kettle. Leaning against the counter, I replied; confused, "err... no he didn't."  
"Well _someone_ was in your room last night." _Oh shit._ I put my hand to my mouth as I gasped.  
"Who was it then?... or was I dreaming."  
"Yep... you were definitely dreaming..." I hoped that my anxious tone would sound the tiniest bit convincing.  
"Well, your face says different." Thought not.  
"I'll tell you later!" I said hastily as I ran up to my room and phoned Harry as quickly as I could.  
"Hey there!" He answered cheerily.  
"Hi Harry..." I quickly tried to catch my breath.  
"You alright?... you sound a bit... flustered."  
"I'm fine... what were you ringing me about earlier?"  
"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today.. maybe come over?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice.  
"Yeah sure!" I was so glad this was a phone call. For some reason, I didn't think PJs and a bed-head looked attractive.  
"Okay, come over when you're ready!"

* * *

**(Harry's POV)**

"Right guys, can you not be yourselves today? Mary's coming over, and I don't want to scare her off." I said to Dougie and Danny. Dougie gave me a thumbs up and went off to do something.  
"Aww, why would we embarrass our little Harry in front of his girlfriend?" Danny baby-talked as he squeezed my cheek, tugging at it.  
I pulled myself free, "I'm serious Danny."  
"Just because you're worried she'll come to me..." He mumbled.  
"What was that, mate?" I said, as I felt the anger slowly writhe in my veins.  
"Nothing, mate." He said, and went to turn away. I grabbed his arm.  
"No! Tell me what you said!" The anger was building up inside of me, my face getting redder by the second.  
"I said that you're just worried that Mary will come to me!" He yelled, pulling his arm away.  
"I thought that's what you said." I just laughed, spun him around, and punched him smack bang in the face.  
"Oh you wanna play it that way, do ya?!" He raised his fist, blood pouring out of his nose.  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Tom said, voice raised, as he ran into the 'argument'. Danny was still going for the punch though. Tom grabbed his fist, pulling it down to his side. "What's going on here, eh?" He had real concern plastered across his face.  
"Sorry Tom." We mumbled in unison, both looking at our feet.  
"Harry! She's here!" Dougie called from the living room. Tom patted me on the shoulder, nodding towards the door, before going upstairs. I spun around in the direction of the door, but I heard Danny mumble. "Just like she came to me last night..." Once again, I felt anger rise up through my spine. I breathed deeply and let it go. Danny was lying, he had to be.

* * *

**(Back to Mary's POV)**

"Is it alright if I get a drink?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure, you know where the kitchen is." Harry smiled down at me.  
Eventually I found the kitchen in the massive house. It took me about 5 minutes just to find the cupboard which had glasses in. I walked towards the sink, but I could feel eyes on my back. I spun around. "Oh hi Danny." I said bluntly. I didn't mean to sound rude, I just wasn't in the mood to  
talk to him. I turned back to the sink, putting my glass under the faucet. "Last night was extremely fun." He whispered into my ear. I gasped at the contact, dropping the glass.  
"Last night _shouldn't_ _have_ happened!" I dodged out the way of him, making my way back to Harry.  
"Hey, Harry, do you mind if we go back to mine?"  
"No not at all, what's wrong?" He jumped up off of the sofa and pulled me into a loving embrace.  
"Just feel a bit shit really." I faked a smile.

* * *

We were snuggled up on the sofa watching some film that Harry was really into. Me... not so much. At one point it got to an extremely boring bit, so I started to poke him in the side. I watched his face, and saw a slight smile forming on his face. I, then, felt a hand come up to my side and start tickling me gently. I still continued to poke him. He then started to tickle me more. "Harry!" I giggled.  
"Stop poking me then!" He laughed. I grabbed a cushion from beside me, hitting him right on the head. He gasped, "oh you wanna play it that way do you?" He too grabbed a cushion and hit me. It then went on to become a full blown pillow fight. Somehow we ended up on the floor, but I didn't even remember falling. It also ended in Harry falling on top of me. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and grinned, before pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss quickly became heated. "Where's your bedroom?..." He whispered seductively in my ear. "Up the stairs, second on the right." He got up pulling me with him. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs; sucking and nibbling at the pressure point on my neck. When we got to the bedroom, he kicked the door open, and slammed me against it once we were inside. Our lips crashed together, and I felt his tongue at my lips. I granted access, letting his tongue explore my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. Harry placed me down as he took off his shirt. My hands explored his chest as he once again picked me up and threw me down on the bed. I couldn't help but be in awe as he slowly removed the rest of his clothing.

* * *

*Good Morning Sunshine! I hope that you're well* rang in my ears as I leant over to my bedside table to switch my alarm off. Something stirred beside me. I then went into ninja mode, hitting the moving body beside me. He fell off of the bed, making a loud thump as he hit the floor. "Harry!" I yelled as he looked up, "I'm so sorry!"  
He laughed, "It's okay... ow."  
"Mary are you alright?! I heard a massive noise and..." Briony came in, "hello Harry!" and walked straight back out again, covering her eyes when she saw Harry.  
"Harry, I think you may be missing something..." I look at him up and down, instantly remembering that his body was perfect.  
"What?" He looked up cutely, his blue eyes glistening.  
"Your clothes maybe?" I giggled.  
"Oh shit sorry." He got up quickly, picking up random garments from all over my room.


	9. Chapter 8

As Harry and I walked down the stairs to have breakfast, we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other. "Guys, if you're going to continue to grope each other, please go back upstairs." Briony laughed as we sat down; Harry sucking and nibbling on the pressure point on my neck for the umpteenth time.  
"With pleasure." He grinned, attempting to get up.  
"No, Harry it's," I looked at the clock, "10 o'clock. Shit. I'm late for work."

* * *

I rushed upstairs and got changed, brushing my hair and quickly applying makeup before running back down again to find Harry and Briony in the exact some positions. "Dude, calm down, just call in sick." Briony said, looking up from her newspaper as I picked up an apple; taking a bite as I threw my keys in my handbag. "Oh that's easy for you to say, you work from home!" I protested.  
"Hey! Working from home is hard! I have to put up with all the distractions!"  
"Like what?" I put my hands on my hips."  
"Food."  
"Oh yeah, like unlimited food is really a distraction!" I rolled my eyes.  
"The fridge is, like, right there!" She pointed to the silver fridge, "it's not exactly like hairdressing is hard!"I heard Harry laugh behind me. I spun around, "enjoying the show?"  
"It's just, you said you're looking for work, but you're just standing here arguing." He laughed again.  
I look at the clock again, "you know what, fuck it, I am calling in sick. I'm an hour and a half late anyway."

* * *

It was now 11 o'clock and Harry was still here. I just about finished getting changed into something more comfortable, when Harry came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Even though we'd only been a couple for three days, I felt really close to him already.  
He rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked at us in the mirror. "How would you feel about coming with me to watch us record the next album?" I felt him grin against my shoulder.  
"Urmm... sure... why not?" I stuttered. My life had literally suddenly ascended into amazing.

We walked past Briony's study on the way to the front door. I popped my head in, "you wanna come?"  
She spun around in her spinny chair, raising her glasses, "I would, but if I don't stay on schedule, I'll never finish this novel. Say hi to them for me though." She smiled before spinning back round to her desk. I left the room with one thought and one thought only. 'I need to get myself a spinny chair. They look fun and if you evil they-' My thoughts were interrupted when Harry laughed. God this man laughs a lot. "Stop concentrating so much! If you want a spinny chair, I'll get you a spinny chair!" He chuckled; taking my had as we walked to the car. This left me even more confused than I was before. Was he a mind reader? Was I dating a strange psycho freak who likes to scan through their lover's mind?  
"No, I'm not, you just like to say your thoughts out loud." He chuckled again, placing his hand on my knee and squeezing it. "Although, mind reading would be pretty cool." He winked at me; pulling out of the drive.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Hi guys!" I called as we walked into the stuffy studio. Both Danny and Dougie said hi, which left us with no response from Tom, who had his back to us, sorting out a guitar. "You're late." He said bluntly.  
"Hi to you too." I heard Mary mutter beside me. I stifled a laugh.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of... occupied."  
"Oh it's alright! I was joking!" He spun around; his face sporting a massive smile. His face dropped though when he saw Mary. "Harry, can I talk to you a minute." It was more of a command than a question. Before he gave me time to answer, he had already grabbed my arm and was pulling me out the room. I quickly told Mary to make herself comfortable before she was out of sight.  
"Harry." Tom sighed angrily.  
"What?!"  
"You can't bring her here!"  
"Who says I can't?" I pressed.  
"Me."  
"What makes you the boss?" I could feel my face getting redder by the second and any minute now I was going to snap.  
"Harry! You get distracted as it is! With your bloody girlfriend here as well, we'll never get this album finished!" He was flailing his arms around; getting angrier by the second. He continued his rant, "We've hardly seen you these past few days! And when we do see you, all you go on about is Mary. 'Mary this', 'Mary that'. It's doing my fucking head in Harry!"  
"Hypocrite." I muttered; turning my head away. I looked through the glass door of the studio to see Mary laughing with Danny and Dougie.  
"Pardon?" Tom asked; agitated.  
"I said you're a hypocrite!" I said louder; turning back to face him. His face dropped in realisation. He knew it was true. "Well I don't bring her to work, do I?" He sighed, "you know how much McFly means to me- to us! I just want this album to be perfect; the best we've done!" I looked at him and had to sympathise with him. We had all wanted to make the best album. Even better than Radio:ACTIVE. "Alright, I'll go and break the news to Mary." I gave Tom a quick awkward, brotherly hug and we said sorry to each other. I followed Tom back into the studio, and the guys looked up from their conversation. I beckoned Mary to follow me back outside.

* * *

**Back to Mary's POV**

"You want me to go don't you?" I asked, looked up at him. He looked down at me, his blue eyes glistening. "This is really important for us and I don't want to be distracted." He put his hand to my cheek. I was flattered but I just wanted to have a straight answer. I pulled away from his hand.  
"Do you want me to go or not?" I said bluntly. I didn't mean to sound rude but I didn't want excuses.  
"It's not that I don't want you here, it's just-"  
I cut him off, "DO YOU WANT ME HERE OR NOT?!" I shouted at him, getting more wound up.  
"NO. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." He shouted back.  
"Right, thanks, that's what I wanted to hear." I didn't mean to sound sarcastic. I turned, walking in the direction of the exit.  
"Wait, Mary, I didn't mean it like that!" He called down the corridor.  
"Just record album six!" I called back; dismissing his pleas.  
My mood had suddenly changed from excellent to terrible. I suppose it didn't help that I felt Danny's eyes staring at me throughout the entire conversation between me, him and Dougie. Just thinking about saturday night made me feel like a slut. I had a date with Harry, came home and then I got a text from Danny. He said he was bored, so I offered from him to come over. I still have no idea how friendly chatter can lead to sex. And then the next day, I had sex with Harry. I felt like a complete whore.  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise the way I had walked. I jumped in shock as I got tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw, stood in front of me, my boss. I had walked straight past the hairdressers' I worked in, on the day I had called in sick. Putting emphasis on _sick_ meaning 'bed-ridden'. "Oh hi Mandy." I smiled slightly, looking down at my shoes. 'I really need to get some new trainers' I thought to myself.  
"Mary. A word please?" She said sternly, pulling me over to one side. "This is the 5th time this month you've called in 'sick'. I'm sorry to say this, but you're fired." What?!  
"Sorry, pardon?!" I gasped.  
"Come inside so i can give you your last paycheck." I followed my bo- sorry _ex_ boss, inside my, now, old work place. She signed a pay slip and handed it to me. "Goodbye Mary. Have a nice day."  
"I hope you have a bad one." I muttered as I took one last look at the hairdressers' and left. Have a nice day? _Have a nice day?!_ She just fired me and told me to _have a nice day?! _Who the fuck does she think she is? The Queen of Sheba? I have always wanted to say that, the Queen of Sheba.

* * *

I finally got home; slamming the front door and throwing my keys in the direction of the kitchen table. "You're home early. Everything alright?" Briony asked, poking her head out of her study as I thumped up the stairs.  
"Oh just perfect. I think I ruined my relationship with Harry and got eye-raped by Danny..." I turned to walk into my room, "Oh! And to top it all off, I just got fired!" I said sarcastically, slamming the door of my bedroom. Wow, today was crap. I turned my TV on and switched it to a random music channel.  
"Oh for fucks sake!" I yelled as Love is Easy came on. Usually I would be over-joyed, but when you've just had an argument with one of the band members, you don't particularly want to listen to them. I threw my pillow at the screen.  
Now, I don't normally cry. I'm not a cry-y person. But today, my emotions got the better of me. When I was just about to break down into a waterfall of tears, there was a knock at my door.  
"Dougie's downstairs if you wanna talk to him." Briony asked.  
"Why Dougie?"  
"Harry made him come."  
"Why couldn't Harry just come instead?" I called through to Briony through the door. She hadn't opened it yet so it was a half shouting conversation.  
"Instead of asking me, why don't you go and ask the person who came here to talk specifically about Harry?" I heard her laughed before a light 'thump' of footsteps down the stairs. I sighed , easing myself off of my extremely comfy bed. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear the casual chatter of Briony and Dougie.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hi guys," I said bluntly as I walked into the living room. To be honest I wasn't really up for having a conversation about my failed love life. Briony made an attempt to leave the room but I stopped her, "no, you need to hear about this too." I sat down on the opposite sofa to her and Dougie. Dougie looked around mesmerised, "bloody hell, you've got some money ain't ya?" He sounded really common.  
"Yeah, Briony's parents are kinda rich..." I said looking at my blushing best friend.  
"Err yeah, so, Harry?" She quickly went off subject. She didn't like the attention on her for too long.  
"Yeah! Harry! You're probably wondering why he made me come here instead of himself, right?" I nodded, "well, he said that he knows that you're annoyed with him and he didn't want to annoy you anymore." Aww, bless him for thinking about my feelings. I was truly flattered but to be honest, him bringing Dougie here as a messenger was slightly more annoying. "But it might also be to do with the fact that he is still recording drums and Tom won't let him leave until he's finished..." Dougie laughed, raising his legs onto the sofa; sitting cross-legged. "Oh dear." Briony giggled. I eventually gave in to laughing, imagining Tom yelling at Harry every time he tried to leave.  
"How's Danny?" I said subconsciously. I didn't mean to ask that. Shit. Why did I ask that?! "He's fine.." Dougie answered slowly; confused, "why?" Oh god. I had to tell them about Saturday night now. I couldn't just answer with 'just wondered'. That's too odd. My thoughts were broken when I heard Dougie whisper to Briony, "why is she talking to herself?"  
"She does that a lot. You get used to it after a while. So, Saturday night, eh Mary?" Briony smirked. She knew about that night. She _heard_ that night; loud and clear. In fact, she probably heard the doorbell ring at 11pm that night. But she didn't know who it was... unless she was hiding that she knew? I'm confusing myself.  
"Right guys, I'll tell you that story of Saturday night, don't hit me. You might want to get some snacks though. It's a pretty long story."

* * *

_'I was lying on my floor; glass of wine next to me; paper and pen in front of me; desperately trying to think of things to write. Briony being an author had inspired me to write my own novel. It was just a hobby though, I wasn't going to make it into a career, I already had one. My phone vibrated beside me. I expected it to be Harry. It wasn't. It was an unknown number. I picked it up and read the text, _

_**I'm bored - Danny x**_

_What a random text. Why was he telling me this? I'd met him once, and he was one of my fucking idols. I have to be honest, I fangirled a lot. Then I got to thinking, 'is this the real Danny Jones? Or is it just an old school mate from like year 10 that I'd forgotten about and suddenly got my number, and happens to be called Danny?' I text back, _

**_What Danny is this? Probably a stupid question... _**

_I didn't respond to his 'x'. I didn't know if this was some creepy guy from a corner shop that I visited once... My imagination was running wild! "I should write this down!" I said to myself. Just as I was about to start my 'creepy corner shop stalker' story, I got a text back, _

_**Danny Jones... sorry, I got your number from Harry, well he didn't give it to me, I kinda stole his phone. You caught my eye at the party yesterday and I just wanted to talk to you again, even if it is through texting x**_

_Now I really could fangirl properly. "Pull yourself together, Mary." I said to myself once more. I replied quickly, _

_**You can come round if you want x**_

_Why did I write that?! _God _Mary_._ I face palmed myself. Oh well, what harm could it do? We were just friends. Not even that, we'd met each other once.  
Suddenly, I was really eager to see him. When I got a text back, I squealed with excitement, _

_**Where do you live? x**_

_I text back my address. This was really happening. I was seeing Danny Jones the same night I went out on a date with Harry Judd. I felt extremely rebellious, and his next text didn't help,_

_**Be round in about half an hour, love x**_

_I took a sip of my wine, and looked at the time on my phone. Half ten. Bit late. Oh well. I didn't care anymore. "I am taking this really well." I said to myself. I got up; deciding to give my room a quick one over. I'm guessing me and Danny would be hanging out in here. My room is more fun than the living room... I didn't mean it in that way. This thirty minutes was passing very slowly. I decided to put some music on to pass the time. I walked over to my vast CD collection and sat down in front of it because I knew it would take ages to choose so I didn't want to bend over and do my back in. Paramore or You Me At Six?! Why did I have such amazing taste in music that I couldn't choose...  
In the end, I didn't choose either one, and just went for All Time Low. I put it on a reasonably low volume so I wouldn't disturb/wake up Briony. I was such a good friend. I jumped around my room a bit, singing and playing air guitar. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the doorbell. It was then that I realised how loud the doorbell was. I silently ran down out my room, down the stairs and to the front door. How I did that without Briony coming out of her room, I don't know. "Good evening." I said smiling as I opened the front door to a very cheery looking Danny. "Why, hello." I stepped back to let him into the house.  
"We have to be quiet because I think Briony is asleep." I whispered.  
"She wouldn't be if I brought Tom along..." Danny smirked.  
"What?" I half gasped, half laughed.  
"What? I didn't say anything." Danny smirked again; winking sexily. _

_We had been upstairs for about half an hour just chilling out and listening to music. I had told Danny a lot about my self; random facts he wanted to know. Then a kind of awkward silence occurred. Danny broke this silence by saying, "so you're with Harry now then?"  
"Yeah..." I didn't know what else to add to that. To be honest, there wasn't much more to add.  
"Don't take this the wrong way..." Danny said suddenly. Before I had time to fully process what he had said, I felt his warm, soft lips on mine. I then felt my own lips respond; my arms wrapping around his neck. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. The kiss quickly got heated. I felt Danny's tongue at my lips, seeking entrance. I moan into the kiss, my mouth opening, allowing Danny's tongue to battle with my own.'_

* * *

"-and I'm not going to go into detail about what happened after that."  
"Oh! It was just getting to the good bit!" Dougie whined.  
"Dougie, I'm not talking about my sex life!"  
"But you two were really loud Mary, so loud that Australia could have heard you." Briony added.  
"Cheers Briony for giving Dougie more detail than he needed." I sighed. Dougie was sitting there grinning from ear to ear, "Danny and Harry are very lucky boys."  
"Dougie!" I said; shocked.  
"Mary you slut." Briony said. I knew she was joking. We had joke fights like this frequently, although this time I actually felt like a complete and utter slut.  
I put my head in my hands, "I know... I'm an idiot."  
"No you're not! You're young, you need your fun! Oh my god, that was an almost rhyme!" Dougie yelled, clapping his hands together. He was 2 years older than me but acted about 17 years younger.  
Then the doorbell rang, "saved by the bell." I heard Briony mutter. She got up and walked to the front door. "Oh hi Harry," I heard her say.


	11. Chapter 10

I looked up as Harry walked into the living room; Briony following close behind. She gave me an apologetic look before sitting back down on the sofa opposite me. "Doug, you ready to go?" He asked; not looking at me at all. "Yepp," Dougie said, jumping off the sofa, "cheers for the tea, Briony," I looked at the mug on the table, I didn't remember Briony making tea, "and thanks Mary for the insight into your personal life." Dougie winked. He was a little pervert sometimes. I smiled at Harry; he didn't even acknowledge it.  
As they walked out the door, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He had actually ignored me. Harry had literally, blatantly, ignored my existence. I'd understand if we'd just met, but no, weren't we meant to be a couple? Briony came and sat next to me, "Mary, it's alright, he just needs some alone time. I'm sure he regrets acting like that around you." She rubbed my back.  
"I'm just being stupid... I shouted at him earlier, of course he's gonna hate me." I put my head in my hands.  
"Do you wanna come to the cinema with me and Tom, cheer you up a bit?" She asked. I lifted my head.  
"I don't want to ruin your date." I smirked; emphasising 'date'.  
She sighed, "it's not a date. It's just as friends, we're seeing the new disney film, Wreck It Ralph.' She smiled. Briony had wanted to see that film for ages, and now she had a disney freak to go with.  
"Like I said, I don't want to ruin it for you. I'll stay home, be nice to have some time alone, sort my head out a bit." I half-smiled, getting up and heading for the staircase, "hope you have a great time." I didn't mean to sound blunt. It just came up spiteful.

* * *

"Byeeee!" Briony called up the stairs. Hearing the door slam shut, I walked over to my stereo, and blasted McFly full volume, feeling the bass pump around the room. Picking up my phone, I clicked on the little text message button, and hovered over Harry's name with my thumb. I then thought back to how he hurt me earlier. Subconsciously, my thumb moved to Danny's name and pressed down,

**Hey! What you up to? x**

I text quickly, guilt slowing rising up my body. I had a feeling I knew how this night was going to turn out. I got a reply almost immediately,

**Hi there! Not much, why? x**

Right, so at least _he _knew of my existence,

**I have a crappy love life, I'm home alone, in desperate need of alcohol, and need someone to talk to. Fancy coming over? x**

Why did I just tell him that. He isn't one of my girly best friend's, he's a fucking guy! So as I was regretting sending that text, another one came through,

**Give me a few minutes and I'll be round. Which alcoholic beverage would you prefer? ;) x**

That made me think,

**I don't care, just something that will get me drunk and relieve stress ;) x**

Wow, that was the first time I had ever said a sentence like that...

**One stress-relieving-drink-that-will-get-you-drunk drink coming up, madam ;) see you in 10 x**

I smiled at the text. Danny always managed to make me smile. A lot more than Harry actually... I didn't just think that. Harry is the one for me... Danny is just a friend... right?


End file.
